At one time or another, most people have undergone some sort of medical treatment which has required them to wear a so-called hospital gown. Such articles of clothing are generally shapeless drapes which are open tin the back, short sleeved and quite short in length. These gowns generally are disposable and include a waist band for closing the gown. While such structure is functional in that it permits health care providers access to the patient--the primary purpose of the clothing--it is generally uncomfortable to wear. As is well known, a patient's psychological outlook is often very important to the success of many health care procedures.
However, it is difficult to balance stylish appearance with the functional requirements of clothing intended to be worn in hospitals, doctors's examination rooms, and the like. For example, in some situations, patient care or treatment may require administering an IV to the patient. This procedure may be extended for several days, weeks or even longer in some cases. Since an IV set up must be attached to the patient, most often in an appendage of that patient, several problems may arise. Unless the patient's clothing is easily opened, removed and replaced, it may be difficult to change the patient's clothing, dressings, or the like with the IV set-up attached to that patient. It may also be difficult to bathe the patient. The staff members in most hospitals do not have the time to spend with each patient to deal with tight-fitting or difficult-to-change clothing. Accordingly, the traditional hospital gown has been used.
Still further, many patients have sore limbs, casts or the like which require loose-fitting clothing during care. Again, a traditional hospital gown appears to be needed to achieve this result.
However, many patients find these traditional hospital gowns, not only displeasurable, but physically uncomfortable, especially if the environmental temperature in the room is lower than they are comfortable with.
Therefore, there is a need for an article of clothing which is intended to be worn in health care situations which is comfortable and aesthetically pleasing for the patient, yet which is still able to satisfy the functional requirements of the health care provider.
Heretofore, since most hospital gowns are distasteful to most individuals, they are generally only worn in the health care situation. Because of this consideration, and for medical reasons, most hospital gowns are designed to be worn only once and then discarded. The disposable nature of these gowns not only adds expense but reduces the aesthetic features of the clothing.
Therefore there is also a need for an article of clothing which is intended to be worn in health care situations which can be worn more than once, and which is conducive to multiple wearings by a patient.